


Making Arrangements

by AllesKlara



Series: Second in Command [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU (see note) where the two men are both now human, the Master doesn't approve of cremation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a personal AU, "Second in Command," where the Master revived post-S3, turned the Doctor human with a modified Chameleon Arch post-S4, was turned human in return by a vengeful Jack Harkness, and, after much drama and fighting and pissiness, the two ex-Time Lords took over Torchwood together, with the Doctor as head of the organization and the Master as his SiC.

"You _burned_ my body."

"What was I supposed to do? You were dead."

"I'm _never_ dead."

"Well, yes, back then, no, you never were, but I _thought_ you were and—it was dramatic! Towering flames! I thought you'd like it!"

"It was _mine._ You destroyed it."

"Right, when you die next time, I'll have you stuffed and put in the living room."

_[Silence]_

"You're dying a next time, Master."

_[Silence]_

"We're human now. You will. I will. It's okay."

_[Silence]_

"Well, if you don't want cremation, what do you want? I should know."

"…Stasis."

"Oh, no."

"The cryogenics morgue—"

"I shut that down for a _reason._"

"You're not shoving me in a box and _returning me to the earth_ because you think it's right! My body, my life, you will honor that!"

"I won't. Because you're not coming back, Master."

"I will!"

"You won't. Get over it."


End file.
